daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Leander Cousland
Leander "Lee" Rendon Cousland '''(born 9:11 Dragon) was one of the three Grey Wardens who stopped the Fifth Blight, and was the dealer of the killing blow to the archdemon Urthemiel. He now serves as the Warden-Commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden. Overview Physical Appearance Leander bears a heavy resemblance to his biological father, and has inherited many of his features; oval-shaped face, long and defined nose, hazel eyes, and large ears. His pale skin and reddish brown hair were inherited directly from his mother. He has a tall and muscular build, due to his many years of combat training and occasional sparring matches throughout his life in Highever. Personality Leander is an almost mirror-copy of his worrisome and strict mother in terms of his personality, in stark contrast with his older brother, Fergus. Before the end of the Fifth Blight, he always saw duty first, wants and personal emotions second. Though this never devoured his entire moral train of thought, as he would always offer help to those who needed it. Towards the end of the Blight, he softened up more. Talents and Skills Leander is well trained in the Sword and Shield and Archery talent trees, and started training as a Champion after defending Redcliffe from the undead invasion while searching for Arl Eamon. He eventually took up Herbalism from Wynne and Poison Making from Leliana during their time in the Party Camp. During his time in Amaranthine, he trained in the Guardian specialization. Biography History (Work In Progress) In-Game '''Didn't Poison the Urn. Because of Leander's own faith and his respect for Leliana's beliefs, he refused to poison the Urn of Sacred Ashes. This infuriated Korin, the leader of the Cult of Andraste, who Leander and his companions had to swiftly put down. Connor Alive, Not Possessed. Leander went into the Fade through a lyrium ritual performed by Grand Enchanter Irving, and intimidated the desire demon into leaving Connor's conscience. This resulted in Connor's freedom and a life for Lady Isolde. Jowan was Executed. For poisoning and attempting to kill Arl Eamon under the orders of Teyrn Loghain, Jowan was executed by Bann Teagan after reviving said Arl. Mages Supported. Despite the Templars' many warnings, Leander refused to give up on the circle mages in the tower. After defeating Uldred and what was left of his following, the loyal mages were returned to safety. First Enchanter Urving Survived the Battle. With the Litany of Andrala in hand, Leander was able to protect a weakened Irving from the deadly pulses of dark magic that emanated from Uldred during the battle. Relationships Rendon Howe Arl Howe is Leander's biological father, but it was never revealed to the young warden until he murdered Arl Howe. Before Howe's betrayal, the two got along well enough that Leander considered him an uncle of sorts. However, after Howe's betrayal and the murder of his parents, their friendship was completely destroyed. Leander's hatred toward Howe corrupted his moral compass at times, which lead to him commit many crimes just to get under his skin. When Denerim local Slim Couldry offered Leander a string of jobs that tapped into Howe's resources, Leander accepted without hesitation. Leander finally delivered justice to Howe in the dungeons of the Landsmeet chamber, with the family sword in hand. Howe spent his last moments berating the Warden and revealed to him the it was he who was his father, not Teyrn Cousland. The young warden didn't take his words at face value, and as a result, didn't believe Howe's claims until he returned to Highever and found the evidence in his parents' old letters. Alistair Theirin Morrigan Leliana Sten Sten is the closest to, as well as the spouse of, Leander. Oghren Wynne Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Champion Category:Cousland Category:Headcanon Romance Category:Leliana Romance Category:Iona Romance